


Two Men Walk into a Bar

by CaffeinatedDisaster



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedDisaster/pseuds/CaffeinatedDisaster
Summary: There's a small bar outside of Silent Hill where people just... wind up.No one really knows how they got there, or what might happen inside.
Relationships: Harry Mason/James Sunderland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Two Men Walk into a Bar

Harry held up his empty glass. The bartender nodded. It was a simple arrangement and right now, Harry could use simple.

_What happened? What the hell happened?_

Silent Hill was a place you drank to forget, but every shot Harry took only seemed to strengthen the horrible sights he’d seen. Now he just sat, disheveled, wondering if anything he’d seen actually happened?

_What if I just wake up in that damn cafe again?_

Thoughts ran through Harry’s mind over and over again, forcing him to close his eyes. He gripped the bar tightly, taking in a deep breath, pausing, and exhaling.

“You too, huh?” a voice said. Harry opened his eyes and saw a blond man in a green jacket sitting beside him. The bartender placed another scotch down in front of Harry.

“I’ll have what he’s having,” the man said, “Make it a double.” The bartender nodded.

“Never seen you around here before,” Harry said.

“Never been here before,” the man said.

“Me neither. I think.”

The man turned his head away a moment, trying to process what he just heard. He shook his head.

“Harry Mason,” Harry said, extending a hand.

“Sunderland. James Sunderland,” James said, meeting Harry’s hand with his.

“What brings you out here?” Harry asked.

“I’m… not sure.” James said, “If that makes sense.”

“More than you think,” Harry said, running his finger around the rim of his glass. The bartender pulled out a coaster and placed James’ drink atop it. James nodded in thanks.

“‘I’m lucky I found this place,” James said, “It’s foggy as hell out there, but then--”

“Not as foggy as Silent Hill,” they both said. The men turned to look at each other. 

James turned his head slightly. Harry nodded. Both men swigged their drinks. James coughed, caught off guard slightly by the strength of his drink.

“This is…” Harry sighed, “...too much.” James nodded, clearing his throat.

“I just want to have one thing happen today that’s real,” James said, bringing his hand down onto Harry’s by accident. Both men pulled their hands away after a brief moment. James laughed nervously.

“Sorry,” James said, ”I didn’t…”

“It’s fine,” Harry said, waving his hand. James saw the ring on Harry’s finger.

“Married?” James asked. Harry looked down at his ring, twisting it between his finger and thumb. He nodded. James lifted his drink.

“To our wives,” he said, raising his glass.  
“May they rest in peace,” Harry said, downing the remainder of his drink. He looked at James who was staring back in shock.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, “I didn’t mean that your wife was--”

“She is,” James said. Visions ripped through his mind. Alternate realities played like a demented slideshow. He brought his drink up to his lips and took the rest down in a single gulp.

“Two men from Silent Hill with dead wives, drinking in a bar,” Harry said, “You can’t make that up.” James pinched his thumb, wincing slightly at the pain. At least he knew he wasn’t dreaming.

_But Silent Hill was more than just bad dreams._

Another round of drinks were ordered as the men grappled with how their night was turning out. Conversations drifted from casual hobbies to the frailty of human life, and from childhood traumas to UFOs. They hadn’t even noticed how much closer they had gotten to each other. 

James’ knee was now between Harry’s, lightly rubbing against Harry’s inner thigh. Harry noticed, but didn’t say anything - it was good to feel something nice for once, and he feared a word would end that. Every point Harry made was finished with a gentle touch of James’ leg.

Both men were readjusting themselves more than one would expect.

“At this point,” Harry said, “I would sell my soul to just feel… good.”

James slowly moved his knee against the bulge in Harry’s jeans, fully expecting Harry to recoil.

_He had to know._

Harry looked down, his cheeks reddening slightly, but he didn’t pull back. He put his hand on James’ leg and shifted forward slightly, pressing himself against his knee. James looked from his knee to Harry’s face. Despite them both being roughly three sheets to the wind, his eyes were surprisingly focused. Harry glanced over to the bathroom and back to James. James looked over, picked up his drink, downed it, slammed his glass down on the water stained mahogany, and rose to his feet.

They crashed through the door and locked it clumsily behind them, laughing at themselves for how much less graceful they thought they’d be. James staggered into Harry’s arms and kissed his neck, breathing in the smell of his lightly-cologned neck.

Harry hissed through his teeth when his back hit the bathroom wall. He felt his pants growing tighter by the second, and sighed with relief when he felt James’ hands fumbling with his belt. James flashed Harry a look and Harry nodded quickly.

James dropped to his knees and pulled Harry’s jeans and boxers down. Harry’s cock swayed gently from left to right, bobbing gently as the final pumps of blood left him fully engorged. James grabbed Harry by the base of his shaft, admiring it before sliding his hand up and down. He pulled the skin of Harry’s cock slightly, causing his balls to swing rhythmically with every tug. Harry rested his head against the wall, moaning quietly.

It felt amazing, or at least he thought it felt amazing, but when James took Harry into his mouth, the shock of elation caused Harry to clench nearly every muscle in his body.

Now it felt amazing.

James chuckled slightly, feeling Harry’s reaction. It’d been a long time since James had been intimate with another man, and it was comforting to know he hadn’t lost any of his skill. James began stroking Harry in time with his sucking, making sure that no inch of Harry wasn’t being tended to. His free hand was gently massaging Harry’s left thigh, kneading it in time with his pleasuring strokes.

Harry began to feel a warm tingle climbing through his legs. His muscles began to twitch as the warmth climbed higher and higher. His balls began to pull tighter to his body. His ass was now fully clenched and his voice was caught in his throat.

“I’m gonna… Oh god… I’m gonna…” Harry said. James moaned a reassuring “Mmhmm” against Harry’s rapidly pulsing organ.  
Harry’s head shot back with a sharp exhale as the wave of warmth reached Harry’s cock. His legs and ass flexed and relaxed as Harry came over and over again. James now had both hands on the backs of Harry’s thighs, rubbing them up and down as his mouth took every ounce of Harry’s incredible load. James’ muffled laugh could be heard as he swallowed every shot, audibly amazed at how much Harry had released.

A quiet moment passed before James let Harry’s exhausted member slip from his mouth. 

His hands fell from Harry’s thighs.

Harry laughed to himself a moment before opening his eyes.

“I’m an author with no words,” he said, “That was…” Harry looked down.

No one was there. Harry looked up to the mirror and saw himself looking back.

“I’m glad YOU’RE having fun,” the mirror said.

Harry woke up, nearly falling off the wooden bench he was sleeping on.

He was back.

_He was back at the fucking cafe._

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short story I felt like hammering out.  
> I'm already aware that I will not be winning any Pulitzers in my life.


End file.
